Silence killed the Prat
by Stitch1202
Summary: Merlin is a foster child in the Pendragon household. Befriending Morgana and Gwen, he decides to give Arthur the silent treatment, never speaking a word to him. But when something happens, Merlin is forced to talk. Will Arthur leave Merlin and his secret alone? Magic! Merthur! Morwen! Highschool! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flashed gold, clothes flying everywhere. They sorted themselves, piling into the open drawers. I turned my head around and the same colour came to my eyes. Pencils, papers, and other scattered items returned to their homes. I looked at my bed, the covers and sheets instantly fixing themselves.

"Merlin are you in there?" a voice called from outside of my locked door. My eyes returned to their deep blue state, and I looked around to make sure everything look nice. I walked calmly over to the door, unlocking it.

"Hi Ygraine," I smiled sheepishly, pulling open the door. My foster mother smiled delighted at my room.

"It's so clean!" she exclaimed, the smile only growing. I grasped the back of my neck, embarrassment placing a blush on my cheeks. "If only Arthur could clean his room this fast," she sighed.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" I asked, not wanting to talk about the prat I shared a house with.

"I was just coming to ask if you needed anything for school tomorrow. First day of the year you know," She asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head, already having plenty more than I probably needed.

"Are you sure," she continued, "Because you get such good grades and I wouldn't want you to lose that because us parents forgot to get you something."

"I'm really fine, Ygraine," I start, "I've done a lot more on a lot less." She gave me a heartfelt smile, leaving the room. My eyes drifted over my few belongings I had brought with me. A stone dragon statue was placed on the desk, one of the few things I had from my parents. When I was younger, my parents had been killed in a car accident. At first, people believed that it was murder, but after such long searching, they gave into the claim of an accident. It was lucky I had even survived, but I didn't share their beliefs. Sometimes I wished it had been me. Afterwards, I had been shuffled from foster parent to the next, until i was landed with the Pendragons. They only were foster parents for the good reputation, but I had really liked it here. I had been here for the whole summer, and Had found myself enjoying everything about it. Well, everything except for the boys in the household.

While there was Ygraine and Morgana, there was also Uther and Arthur. Morgana and I got along really well, and became good friends, even introducing me to her best friend Gwen. Instantly we became a trio over the summer, and I was grateful to have two great friends to start highschool with. On the other hand, I had to deal with Arthur, who was the biggest prat I knew. Just to tick him off, I have never said a word to him. When ever he talks to me I just ignore him, hoping for him to leave me alone. I've talked around him, and even to one of his friends, but never to him. I always love the look on his face when I don't respond.

I followed out my door, walking to the stairs. My feet hit the hard floor at the bottom, and I went to take my usual seat at the dining room table. Plates of food were laid out in front of me, and they all looked so good. Food for a prince honestly.

"Whats all this good food for?" Morgana asked from her seat next to him.

"We thought we should celebrate your last day before school," Uther answered. Ygraine nodded her agreement.

"Well, any excuse to celebrate," I muttered underneath my breath. Morgana caught my eye and chuckled.

"Where is Arthur?" she asked, noticing the empty seat across from them.

"Probably still sleeping even after I woke him up. Merlin, could you go and fetch him for me?" Ygraine said sweetly. She always chose me to do things with Arthur, for she seemed to noticed the duel between us.

"Sure," I said, my voice full of fake enthusiasm. Uther glared at me, noticing my tone. "I would love to help," I add with full sincerity. He seemed to accept my covered and started conversation with Morgana. I stood up, making my way back up to where i had just came from. I passed my room, then Morgana's, and came to the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door harshly, hearing no reply. I waited for a few second before knocking once more.

"Go away mother. I want to sleep," A groan came from the room. I muttered some not so nice words under my breath, before yanking the door open. I walked to the far side, yanking open the curtains. Streams of light came in through the window, hitting Arthur in the eyes.

"I swear to god, Morgana, please just leave me alone," He growled into the pillow never looking up. _Getting closer_ , I thought, noticing how he now thought I was Morgana. I walked into his bathroom, Filling a small coup with water. I crept over to the bed, aiming my hand right about his face. I quickly tipped the cold water, instantly pulling away as I knew I would likely be hit. Arthur flew up in his bed, wiping his face with his hands. His quick breaths slowed, as he seemed to finally learn what happened. He scanned the room, eyes following on me. A goofy grin spread across my face as Arthur picked up an empty cup on his nightstand

"Idiot!" He yelled, throwing the cup at my head. I easily dodged it, making my way towards the door. I made a hand signal that spoke "come downstairs," and left. I heard his growled in frustration, and a smirk played on my lips. I was halfway down the hall as Arthur's voice carried to my ears.

"What? No, 'Rise and Shine?" he called, pulling a shirt over his head as he left his room. I rolled my eyes, trying to remember that my gift was a secret. I could make him trip though. My eye flashed, and I could feel magic coursing through my veins. There was a thud behind me, and a huge smile forced it's way to my lips. Feeling my eyes return to their original colour, I spun around, crouching to make eye contact with the fallen from. Arthur looked up, his blue eyes locking with mine.

"What did you do?" He blamed. I stared at him, faining confused, and started to laugh. I tried to stop, knowing this was going against my rule, but seeing him on the ground made me continue. He scrambled up, glaring me down. Anger flashed his gaze before he noticed I was laughing and he smiled. I quickly turned and rushed down the stairs, hating the ping in my stomach at the look he gave me.

"He's right behind me," I muttered, sitting down, and scooping myself food. Morgana looked suspiciously at me, but I didn't look over. Arthur took his seat, looking smug. I shoved another mouthful of pancake into my mouth. _He is such a prat_ , though, recognizing my defeat.

"So, Merlin, are you getting a ride with Arthur and Morgana?" Ygraine asked, and I could tell there was a right answer.

"Sure."

"I don't know, he hasn't asked me," Arthur interjected. He looked at me expectantly, but I didn't make eye contact.

"Don't be mean Arthur, of course you can come with us Merlin," Morgana stated, before I could come up with something. I grinned.

"Thank you Morgana," I said, milking my words with sincerity. She smiled.

"Of course." Arthur glowered from his spot.

"I'm so glad you guys will be bonding. Now Arthur, I want you to help Merlin through the first days of school. I know you have lots of friends, and unlike Morgana, you have not helped Merlin into his environment," Ygraine started. She made a look to Uther, signalling him to do something.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Arthur I expect proof that you hung out with Merlin at school tomorrow," He stated, earning an approving glance from his wife. I choked on my food, eventually swallowing.

"Why do you need proof?" I asked slowly.

"Because you two obviously aren't the best of friends, and I doubt you will hang out if not need," he replied strictly, using what I liked to call, the Uther tone. I held my tongue and saw Arthur hiding a smirk.

"I'm done," I stated, standing up with my plate in my hand. I dashed for the kitchen, delicately putting my dish in the dishwasher. I reached into the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. I walked into the living room from the kitchen, plopping down on the couch. I could hear the families cheerful voices fill the dining room, and I smirk. I held out my hand in front of me, watching the flame I created dance. It looked like a girl, jumping high and twirling around. She landed, bowing, before disappearing. I smiled lightly, letting my hand fall into my lap. Even if I had to hang out with that prat tomorrow, I always had magic to hang on to. My mom use to say I was special, and I went along with it. I never told anyone, knowing it would get me kicked out of wherever I was staying.

"Hey Mer!" Morgana's voice rang through the house. I looked up from my spot, peering into the hallway.

"What's up?" I hollered back, already making my way to my shoes on the ground. I was tying my shoelaces when her reply came.

"We are going last minute shopping, meet you in the car in five. You will be there," She informed, matter-of factly. I grimaced, knowing Arthur was coming along. I trudged into the front of the house, grabbing a worn, brown coat. Morgana flashed me a smile, before pulling the door wide open. I stepped onto the wooden porch, listening to the creek of each step. I yanked to car door open. I stuffed myself in the backseat, mentally preparing for Arthur's presence. Arthur came out of the house with Morgana, grumbling about being forced to come out. She just smiled wickedly, flipping her hair back. I could tell by the glint in her eye she was up to something. Morgana was supportive of my resentment to Arthur, but always thought we would make an amazing pair.

"Welcome to the last day of the summer. It will be the best," She informed. I glared at her from the back seat, knowing what she was doing. While she shut the door in the passenger seat, Arthur made his way around the car.

"I know what you're doing Morgana and it's wrong. If you are trying to make me friends with Arthur stop now. Don't leave me with him randomly, don't lock me in the car or closet with him, and don't even think about trying to set us up. Please, Morgana, i'm begging you-" I started, not even halfway through my speel when Arthur opened the door. I instantly shut my mouth, leaning back in my chair, but I was too late.

"Wow, Merlin's begging? Do tell me, _Mer_ lin, what are you begging for?" Arthur questioned, turning in his seat to look at me. I stared straight ahead, ignoring him like i had all throughout the summer. He ground his teeth together.

"God you're such a girl Merlin," He spat, taking the car out of park. He drove to the end of the driveway, opening the gate, and exiting. On the main highway, Morgana and Arthur were thrown into conversation about what we were going to do at the mall. I didn't speak a word, and just listened, through the whole ride until we parked. I instantly hopped out of the car, eliminating one option of leaving Arthur and I alone together. Morgana stood up, linking arms with Merlin and walking towards the entrance. She always loved to walk into anywhere with style.

"So what is the game plan? We could always go to the salon and get our hair done. Merlin could always use even a comb through that hair of yours," Arthur said. I knew he was openly gay, but that didn't seem like something he would do. I rolled my eyes.

"Morgana, I think we should split up. You and I can go to where you would like, and Arthur can go hang out with his friends or something," I offered, hoping she would take it.

"Ooh, it gives me chills when you say my name," Arthur whispered into my ears. A shiver ran through my spine, almost making me jump. I wanted to turn around and smack him, but I knew that would give him far too much pride.

"If we split up, you can go with Arthur," Morgana established, but I quickly shook my head. "Then we will all go together." I groaned allowed, not knowing if I could survive. Why was she doing this anyways?

"Great! I can't wait to spend more time with you Merlin!" He exclaimed, and i shot him a glare. He smiled profusely at my reaction, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me along. I turned to see Morgana following, and gave her a glance that screamed 'help me'. She just laughed following along. I didn't know how to act, Arthur having never done this before. I made to 'accidentally' move away from Arthur, but he clenched my shoulder harder. I scowled, but kept walking. If I shoved him away, i would be giving in, but I definitely didn't want to stay under his warm, comforting arm. This was going to be interesting enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ Hey guys! so thank you three people that fravorated or followed my story. It means so much to me. I wanted to post another chapter so soon because i really want to catch my readers. It will definitely be longer until the next time, but I can assure you I wont give up on this story like I did in 6th grade XD. So please review and other pazzaz**

"You know Merlin, you are the perfect height," Arthur said down to me. If only i could reach up and smack that smile off his face. I turned to look at Morgana.

"So where are we going to first?" I asked innocently, trying to ignore the warmth from the arm around me. I smiled at Morgana, but my eyes showed my true emotion. They begged her to free me from the grasp. She laughed evilly.

"We are meeting up with Gwen at Barnes and Noble," She answered," turning down one of the wings of the mall. At the end was the entrance, in which I went to open the door. Arthur kept his grip, waiting for me to enter. We couldn't even fit together, but somehow Arthur makes it work. Gwen spotted them, hustling over. She eyed me suspiciously, before smiling profusely.

"I knew you would come to your sense Merlin. I always thought you two would make a cute couple," she began her rant like usual, but I quickly intervened.

"Who is the other? I'm a single pringle, Gwen," I started, laying the fact. Her smile faltered, and her eyes turned to Arthur's for an explanation.

"It's a new thing," He stated, and I could feel my blood boiled.

"Gwen if I was in a relationship, you would be the first to know, I promise." She shook her head wearily, leaning into Morgana. Morgana kissed her forehead, intertwining her hand with the other girls. I smiled.

"You know Merlin, if you dated Arthur, then we could go on a double date," Gwen mentioned as we were searching through the books. I rolled my eyes, having heard this too many times.

"If only he wasn't such a prat, my lady," I said bowing sarcastically. She glared at me, and I hung my head. Arthur chuckled.

"Don't worry Guinevere, I will have him under my spell soon enough." _If only he knew how ironic that sentence really was,_ I thought bitterly. Out of a spur of the moment action, I ducked down, grabbed a book, and stood up, free from Arthur's arm. Arthur looked sad, but didn't move to take me into another embrace. A goofy grin plastered itself onto my face as I made my way to the next isle.

"I'm gonna go and check out, I've been wanting this book for awhile," I called over my shoulder, making my way to counter. I set the book down onto the wooden pallet. The lady scanned the book.

"12.25" She said, looking bored out of her mind. I reached into my pocket to pull out the amount needed when a hand slapped down the exact amount. I glanced at the body, before my form went rigid.

"Ill pay for my sweetheart," Arthur declared. I visibly grimaced.

"I don't know this man," I stated to her, hoping she believed me. Life seemed to fill her eyes for a moment, as she smiled at the two.

"Don't worry about me dear, I always have loved a love story," She replied.

"I really don't know him, but you can take his money. I'm sure a prat like him has enough of it," I replied hastily. I grabbed the book and quickly walked to Morgana.

"I cannot believe Arthur. He is embarrassing me everywhere we go today. First he sticks his arm around me," I embark on my rant.

"You could have pushed him away if you weren't doing this little game of yours," Gwen commented, but I ignored her.

"Then he goes and pays for my book, calling me _sweetheart_! Sweetheart I say. He just can't leave me alone can he? I hate him, and he acts like I praise him. I can't catch a-" I stop mid sentence as I see Gwen and Morgana look behind me.

"Merlin you are so rude," Morgana hissed. I turned around to see Arthur, fury brightly shone on his face. He turned and stormed out of the store, Morgana hot on his trail. I turned back around, my mouth opened a gap. Gwen shook her head, wrapping her arm around me.

"I didn't mean to! I just can't understand how big of a prat he is sometimes," I covered for myself. Gwen pulled me out into the mall, dragging me to I don't know where. She pulled out her phone, reading a rather long message. I tried to peek over her shoulder, spotting who the message was from, but to no avail.

"Don't even try Mer, you are in enough trouble," she replied sweetly.

"What did I didn't say a word to him. I have never said a word to him!" I defended.

"That's the point. Do you know how many times Arthur has come to Morgana or I for advice on how to get you to talk? The arm thing was Gwaine's idea, and I think that was the best. Morgana thought buying the book was good, and I agreed. My idea didn't get a chance to happen thanks to your little moody outbreak," She explained, and I shivered at the thought.

"He deserves to not get everything he wants. Besides, I already have to hangout with him tomorrow," I justified. Gwen just rolled her eyes, continuing to pull me through the crowds of people. She stopped in front of a table in the food court.

"Gwen I'm not hungry. I just ate breakfast before we came, and I am sure Morgana and Arthur feel the same," I commented confused.

"Hey trust me will you?" Gwen asked. I gave her a look, but nodded all the same.

"With my life," I answered honestly. She smiled.

"Close your eyes," she ordered. I gave her a ridiculous look before complying. She led me farther into what i presumed were the tables. She lightly pushed me into a seat, and pulled my hands behind my back.

"Guinevere what are you doing?" I asked, worry eating at the back of my neck.

"Be quick," I heard Morgana whisper. I tried to stand up, but my hands were circled in rope, knotted behind me.

"Morgana let me go," I snapped, opening my eyes. Arthur sat across from me, looking pissed off. I looked passed him and I could hear Morgana sigh. She took the seat next to me.

"Merlin, you have had fun with this game of yours. Not talking to my dear brother for he is guilty of 'being a clotpole'. While this has been quite an interesting summer, you are tearing his little heart apart. So, Gwen and I have come up with a solution. We will only come back and let you guys loose when Merlin has spoken to Arthur. Bye!" Morgana explained excitedly. She grabbed Gwen, standing up.

"Morgana Pendragon come back here right now," I ordered, trying to remain calm. I could easily flash my eyes, and the rope would untie itself, but Arthur was sitting right in front of me. I looked down at the table, not meeting his hot glare.

"So Merlin, have anything you would like to say to my face?" Arthur barked. I didn't move from my position. Maybe if I looked down far enough, he wouldn't see the colour of my eyes.

"Why won't you bloody talk to me? I haven't done anything to you. Nothing!" I shook my head. He had treated their house maid like a slave, ordering her around. Most of Arthur's friends had treated me like their personal object, throwing me around. They had even hit me on the jaw, leaving a bruise i had blamed on being clumsy. I always figured Arthur had made them do it, sending Kay and Modred after him. _Maybe he didn't know_ , a little voice in his head whispered. I quickly shushed it.

"You have to say something or you're never leaving. You know Morgana, she will never let us free. If you say just one thing, then I will gladly click the call button for Morgana, and we can leave. Everyone loves me, so why can you even speak to me?" He demanded. _I'm gonna do it_ , I surrendered to myself. I looked as far down as I could, feeling magic spiral through me. I loved the feeling, it was like I was free. The world around me, turned into one of magic. I could feel everything. Life and death, and the filling in between, but only for the few seconds. The world returned to it's small self, leaving me feeling small once more. I wriggled my hand feeling them free. I bent down, untying my ankles. Standing up, spared a glance in Arthur's direction.

"What the hell?" He yelled, looking at me incredulously. I wonder if I should leave, that would be a real commitment.

"Your eyes," Arthur said offhandedly, and all my fear really hit me. My dumb game brought me to show my magic. _Stupid, stupid,stupid. Idiot!_ I yelled in my mind. For the first time I looked at him. Our eyes met, blue on blue. His blonde hair shagged on his head, skin glistening. I saw him take in my look before I looked down.

"They turned gold?" He asked, but I could tell I would never be able to talk him out of it. I stayed silent, but meekly shook my head.

"Don't try to deny it. They turned gold and then you were free," He stated. I saw him bend over to hit the phone with his nose, trying to call Morgana.

"Don't!" I hissed, worry all over my face. Arthur burst up from his seat, staring wide eyed at me. I gulped.

"His first word is dont . Kinda of demanding, don't you think," Arthur said, a huge smile playing on his face.

"Don't get use to it. Just please don't tell anyone about my eyes," I pleaded, knowing I lost the game, but I couldn't really care.

"What was it?" Arthur asked now curious. I shifted my gaze, bending down to untie his ropes.

"It's um," I stuttered. Something inside of me told me not to lie, compelling me to tell the truth. I don't know what it was, maybe the look he gave me, but it won over.

"Get on with it," He pushed.

"Magic," I mumbled. I could feel his eyes burn into my head. Disbelief evident in them.

"People think I'm crazy, mad even, but I'm not," I added quickly.

"Magic?" He asked wearily. "For some odd reason, I believe you. I don't know why, and I certainly didn't expect magic to still exist, but I have heard the stories. Rich people know some interesting things." I gaped at him. _He knew magic might be real? Does that mean others have it?_

"Y-You know what ma-magic is?" I asked breathless. Arthur's smile grew.

"Like i said, rich people know things. When your dad is one of the richest people in America, you know things," Arthur explained. "I just never realised you had it." I bit my cheek standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going? Please untie me baby doll," He called from behind me. My eyes flashed gold, and I continued to walk. He quickly caught up to me.

"You tripped me earlier didn't you?" He accused. I chuckled but stayed silent. Game on

"Not talking? I thought we were past that cutie pie." I walked on, ignoring him.

"I will put my arm around you again. It was quite comfy last time. Gwaine does make good suggestions." I side stepped away subconsciously.

"Merlin, seriously this is childish. Your voice is too great not to share with me," He said, as I spotted Morgana.

"Hey Morgy! Gweny! Thanks so much for tying me up!" I yelled at them. The fury of my secret being known finally hit me. It felt like a tidal way suffocating me. Usually I was so good at hiding my emotions, but right now I was scared, which I know was a mistake. "Really! I had so much fun sitting there until someone untied us."

"Merlin? Why did you just talk?" Morgana demanded.

"Just leave me alone," I hissed, marching away from the group. I stomped into a random store, this one being a little coffee shop. I ordered a hot chocolate, taking a seat. Arthur had probably told them that he was a monster. Then they would tell their parents. Then he would be kicked out of the house, and sent to a new foster home before school even started.

A soft hand landed on my shoulder, and I didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"I have blackmail on you. Doesn't that mean you have to do what I say?" Arthur interrogated. I didn't answer, taking a sip of my drink.

"If you don't reply I'm gonna have to tell Morgana your secret," He replied coily. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, wishing he would leave me alone. Maybe he would forget about this soon. Boy, how wrong I was. He would never forget this, and I knew it. I could already guess what the next words from his mouth were going to be.

"Well, since I have leverage, you are going to hang out with me. Whenever I ask you something reasonable, you just remember what I know." What had I gotten myself into.

 **AN So that was it! The story now leads into their school life and how Arthur forces Merlin into his life with blackmail. This prompt came to me while i was detassling corn here in Indiana and i liked it a lot so yeah I hope you did too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ! This is a little late so super sorry about that. And its half the usual length, also sorry. School has really taken up time and I'm really busy. But this will be a common excuse. I could use some feed back if you like the story or not. It may seem like it moved fast but that was just setting up the story line. I dont have a long term plan for this story, but its my first Merlin fic so my next one will probably actually be long. Anyways, on we go.**

 **I DONT OWN MERLIN**

"That is cold," I hissed, grabbing my coca and standing up.

"It's not cold. Think of it this way. I want to hang out with you, and I have finally figured out to do that," he replied slyly. I glared at him, watching him walk out of the shoppe. I began to sit back down when he poked his head into the store.

"Are you coming? I would want this shoppe to know you-" He started but I jumped up from my spot.

"Coming bestie," I snarled sarcastically. His smile widened, and he turned again. I followed behind, feeling deflated.

"You found him!" Gwen yelled happily. She saw my look and shut her mouth quickly.

"He was mopping in the Coffee Shoppe. But don't worry he's ok now. Even talking to me, aren't you Merlin," He asked, but I could feel the hidden meaning in his words. I huffed out a long breath.

"Of course your royal highness." All eyes were on me, and I threw on a goofy grin. I was not going to let Arthur ruin my day. These were my friends and I would deal with it, like I usually did.

"Well, it's a start," Morgana commented enthusiastically. I let out a laugh.

"Where to next?" Gwen ask, lacing her hand with Morgana's.

"I was thinking we could go to the food court to actually eat," I answered, proud of hiding my anger in the words. To them there was no deeper meaning.

"Sounds like a plan. Merlin, you can sit next to me," Arthur smiled his teethy smile, and I ground my teeth. This was how the rest of the day went. Arthur doing little things, and when I denied, saying he had just remembered something until I agreed. I suffered all day until we stuffed ourselves into the car. Gwen now accompanied us now, but I had stuffed myself in the backseat with Gwen and Morgana. They were gonna complain, but I held my ground. I sat cramped in the back, laughing at every joke they made about our cramped situation.

"I just missed you guys," I argued, wrapping around Gwen, who was in the middle. She laughed once more, turning to face me.

"I've never felt closer to you Merlin," She replied, serious written on her face until she burst into giggles once more. I smiled at her, turning to look out the window. We were driving through the main part of town, and I saw a lot of faces my age. Morgana and Gwen were talking different people they saw.

"Hey, there's Gwaine," I commented, and the car instantly pulled over. I glanced oddly at Arthur, out of habit making it discrete. Arthur swung open the door, standing up to holler over. I smacked my forehead, knowing Arthur was going to show off his victory to Gwaine. Don't get me wrong, I really like Gwaine. He was the only friend of Arthur's that I had gotten along with, and we had gotten close. Close enough where admitting I was talking to Arthur was going to suck ass.

"Gwaine!" he hollered. Gwaine turned from the women he was talking to, spotting Arthur. He smiled his charming grin, waving back.

"We have an extra seat in the car if you wanna hang out. Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana are in the back," He added, knowing Gwaine like me. I huffed, knowing the look on Gwaine's face. He jogged over, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Well the gang's all here," He voiced, filling the car with a comfortable feeling.

"Just in time for school to start," I commented dryly. Gwaine laughed, reaching back to ruffle my hair. I shot him a harmless glare, trying to fix the hair in vain.

"Why does that matter? It just gives us more of a chance to hang out with each other," He replied cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smirk that forced itself onto my lips.

"Guess what Gwaine," Arthur chimed. Gwaine looked at him, waiting for the information.

"Merlin and I are best friends now," he replied. Gwaine gave him a doubtful look, turning back to look at me.

"Gwen and Morgana," I replied sourly. He laughed, grabbing his stomach to try and contain himself. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help and smile. Gwaine always had that effect on me.

"Hey, do you guys know your schedules yet?" Morgana quized the whole car. I nodded, pulling out my phone to produce my schedule. Arthur turned quickly, yanking my phone away.

"Hey! Give it back prat!" I exclaimed, leaning forwards to grab it from him. Thankfully we were slowing down for a stop light.

"Chinese fire drill!" Gwaine yelled, jumping out of the car. Morgana smiled, rushing out of the car with Gwen and Arthur matching pursuit. I huffed, flinging myself out of the car. I sprinted around the car a few times until Gwaine yelled instructions to get in. I shot into the back seat, finding myself in the middle. Arthur shot in from the left, Gwaine on my right. Morgana had found herself driving, with Gwen as her navigator. She took off, the car lurching forward. We were all set to a good mood, laughing along with one another. Suddenly my phone popped into mind.

"Arthur give me my phone!" I yelled reaching across him for his farthest hand.

"If you want some action you just have to ask," he commented, noticing my whole form was across his body now. My ears turned a bright pink, and I returned to my sitting position.

"Hand it over," I hissed between closed teeth, a fake smile shining.

"Magid word?" he asked, and I glared at him for his wording.

" _veni ad me_ ," I whispered, my eyes glowing. The phone shot to my hand and I wasted a glance to see if the rest had seen me. Fortunately no one had, and I turned back to Arthur with a smirk on my face.

"You said the magic word," I replied easily, turning away from him. I could almost feel his smile from behind me, but I tried to ignore it. _Thank God_ , I thought at seeing their house come into view. Gwaine put his arm around me.

"Thin you could get me a beer?" he whispered into my ear. I shook my head, exasperated. Gwaine was a drunk and he wasn't even old enough.

"Alright, I was thinking movie night, then we can play truth or dare," Morgana spoke fast, trying move our attention from the second part of her plans.

"Hell no," I said evenly, practically pushing Gwaine out of the car. He tumbled out, and I followed behind. "I am not playing that devil game again. Last time you tricked me into that, I almost lost and eyebrow."

"Don't be such a girl Merlin," Arthur responded, but I ignored him, walking away into the house. I threw off my shows, going upstairs. I slipped into my room, hearing the rest of my company trampling into the house. I ungracefully fell onto the bed, covering myself with pillows. Where had this day gone? I had started tripping Arthur and then it only went down hill. I cringed, unknowingly chewing the bottom of my lip.

 **What did you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took forever omg. Sorry ! I wont bore you but this chapter is mostly dedicated to a review that caught my eye asking why Merlin didn't like Arthur. Competitiveness my friends.**

"Get down here Merlin!" Arthur yelled up from below. I sighed, thinking about the first day I met him. He had used the same tone in telling me what to do. My eyes glowed out of instinct, playing the moment before my eyes.

" _Hi! I'm Merlin," I cheerfully greater trying to make a good first impression. Morgana laughed, taking my hand and shaking it. Her smile surprised me in a good way, and my face instantly replicated it._

" _I'm Morgana. My mom's inside cooking and my father is at work," she explained. "Arthur is in the backyard with his friends I think." I nodded, following her as she headed inside. She took to the steps, entering a vacant room._

" _This is going to be your room," she stated, "If you want to put your stuff down we can go say hi to Arthur." I nodded entering the room. I through my suitcase and small carry on bag onto the bed. I could tell Morgana was surprised by how little I had, but I was use to that._

" _I'm all good. Let's do meet this Arthur," I agreed, spinning on my heels to follow Morgana once more._

" _So I should warn you, his friends can be quite rude, but-" she was cut off by a voice from outside of the door._

" _Come on pool boy, dance," it shouted. I have a questioning look to Morgana before stomping out into the grassy haven. A blonde was standing with a lemonade in his hand. He wore a red swimsuit with shining black shades on. His friends matched his attire and were laughing at what the leader was making the pool keeper do._

 _I turned my eyes to the scraggly boy that was avoiding the popping fireworks a different male was throwing at his feet. I could feel anger rising in me, but I made sure to keep a leash on my magic._

" _Hi guys I'm Merlin!" I yelled pulling the attention to myself. I heard Morgana sigh from behind me, but I just threw on a goofy smile._

" _Ooh, did Morgana get another boy toy?" boy in the back called. A chorus of laughter followed the comment, but I just waved it off._

" _Gay actually," I corrected them. Their laugh evaporated, while all their gazes turned to confusion. Well, all but one. The blonde leader eyed me like candy, making me shudder._

" _Then what do you want?" The one that had been throwing poppers growled._

" _You to stop being asses to the fine pool boy," I stated kindly, giving the tortured kid a wink. He smiled, blushing, before scurrying away, leaving the yard._

" _You just made us lose our entertainment for the night!" The same boy hissed._

" _I'm sure you are all idiotic enough to entertain yourself. Why don't you try counting how many fingers you have on your hands?" I offered innocently. That seemed to snap the blonde back into focus._

" _I'm not an idiot," he defended lamely._

" _Sorry your royal pratness, I didn't realize my mistake," I snapped in response. He scowled._

" _You can't talk to me like that," he shot back._

" _Well then you won't even be worth talking to. Don't expect another word out of me," I replied sharply. I spun on my heels and stormed inside._

Chuckling under my breath, the memory fades as my eyes returned to their natural colour. The funniest thing was when Arthur had figured out who I was. His face was priceless once he learned that I was the foster kid and would be staying with him. After that, he had been trying to get me to talk to him, and even acted nice around me, but he was still a prat behind my back, and I could feel it.

"I'll be down when stop puking from looking at your face all day!" I hollered back. I was hoping that I would be allowed to reside in peace, but I guess not. I thought of Will, back when my mom and dad were still kicking. He wouldn't fit in with my new friends at all.

"Merlin don't be such a girl!" He shouted back. I bit down a snark reply, slamming the bedroom door behind me. I shuffled down the stairs. Making my way into the kitchen first, the smell of popcorn tickled my senses.

"I smell something soon to be mine," I said, before actually stepping into the kitchen. I peeked in, spotting Arthur wearing a mocking chef's hat. I stopped, just looking at him incredulously, barely able to hold back a laugh. A large pot full of overflowing popcorn was spewing out. Arthur was rushing around, placing bowls around the uncontained popcorn. I smiled, biting my lip to contain a need to laugh. Arthur spun around, almost sensing him.

"Want some popcorn? I think I made too much," he trailed off, looking back at his mess. Before I could stop it, my eyes flashed a shining gold, making all the access popcorn disappear, placing the desired amount into multiple bowls. My eyes returned to their natural boring blue, and I instantly regretted performing the act.

"I knew you cared!" He smiled charmingly, and I scoffed.

"I just wanted popcorn dollop head," I replied, grabbing a bowl for myself. I began to leave,quickly ignoring any comment that the blond made. Crossing my legs, pulling a blanket over me, stuffing my mouth with popcorn, I settled into a very comfy position.

"Where is my popcorn?" Gwaine exclaimed accusingly. I threw a head towards the kitchen, signaling the location. He sprang like a predator on prey, disappearing from my sight.

"So, lovebirds, what movie are you torturing our souls with to the late hours?" I asked, already preparing myself to be dreadfully exhausted for our first day at school. Usually they made us watch movies like the notebook, Marley and Me, and other sappy movies. (I definitely did not cry at all.)

"Actually, we decided to go easy on you and start with the breakfast club, followed by Forrest Gump, and maybe if we feel up to it, we will watch one of your favorites, Home Alone," Gwen answered, smiling sweetly. I looked over at her questioning the two.

"Why are you being this nice. You know I love Home Alone and Forrest Gump, and I certainly don't mind The Breakfast Club. Who are you and what have you done with the Morgana and Gwen I know?" I questioned, giving the the stink eye. Morgana feigned innocence, batting her Bambi eyes at me.

"Well, we thought we would be nice. You should be in a good mood on the last day of summer," she spoke, but I could tell she was lying. I stared at her, the look conveying my disbelief. Gwaine broke the look while he stormed into the room triumphantly. He was about to sit down next to me when Morgana had a coughing fit. Gwaine looked over at her to check on the forest eyed girl, and, upon seeing her gaze, moved to the arm chair near the love seat. He fell onto the cushion, grabbing the remote from the coffee table next to his spot. He pushed play, the long intro to The Breakfast club beginning. I smiled, even though I knew exactly what they were doing. Arthur was going to sit right next to me, which should annoy me, but I couldn't bring myself to mind as much as I usually did.

 _Oh no, not minding Arthur. They really are manipulating._

 ** _S_** **hort but sweet. Next chapter is day one of school. I'm gonna try to update every other weekend, but no promises? Im just gonna move through this story at my own pace, because I cant deal with pressure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this is actually good length for me so, um,yeah. Enjoy! ALSO, there is a lot of OOCness here, and there probably already has been. Im not sorry this is just how I right.**

"Wake up idiot!" Arthur yelled from down the hall. I blinked wearily, not liking being awoken from my sleep. Usually I was up first, waking the household up, but last night was tugging me to go back to sleep.I tried to remember why I was so tired. I slowly remembered Arthur presenting himself to the living room, taking his seat next to me. He had pestered me all night, while the movies played through. Near the end of Forrest Gump, Gwaine had fallen asleep, now on the floor. Gwen had disappeared upstairs after the second movie, leaving Arthur, Morgana and me.

"I'm up you prat!" I yell back, standing up from my bed. I look at the clock, realising I still had an hour before Arthur was driving Gana and I to school. _Why did he wake me up so early?_ I contemplated going back down for a quick snooze, but knew I was up for good. I looked out the broad window, more memories of the night racing into my mind. Vividly, I remembered Morgana starting the next movie. I could recall being extremely tired, but refusing to go to bed, as this was the one movie night where we were watching good movies. As I moved to my dresser, throwing on a nice pair of clothes the Pendragon family had given me, I could remember falling asleep on the couch. _So how did I get into my bed?_

My eyes widened at the thought, and I had hope against hope that my magic had not transported me here. I shook my head, trying to deny the thought. _If you had just disappeared, they wouldn't have let you just sleep the night away._ Yes, that was reasonable. _So, how did I get here?_ I ignored all the warning bells, brushing my teeth while getting ready for the day. As I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth, my eyes caught my figure in the mirror. My hair was everywhere, the raven locks defying my wish. The ocean eyes that showed before me were droopy, but I shook it off. This was not the image I wanted for the first day of school.

Fixing the neckerchief around my neck, I spun around, heading out through the door. I was still amazed I had my own bathroom in my bedroom. Honestly the Pendragons were too rich.

" _Fix in lectulo,_ " I muttered. The bed sheets pulling themselves up. Sometimes I loved magic.

"Merlin, do you want a piece of toast or something?" Morgana called sweetly upstairs. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my pack, and headed into the hallway.

"Yes please!" I called back. I began shuffling down the stairs, hearing the bickering from the siblings.

"Why is he so nice to you?" Arthur demanded.

"Multiple reasons I suppose. One being I wasn't a prat to him on the first day of arrival," Morgana stated, about to continue but was interrupted.

"How was I supposed to know the idiot being rude was the foster kid. He threw me off that day. I never expected you to have a secretly hidden, gorgeous, gay man as a friend." Arthur defended. Morgana ignored his comment and continued.

"Another perfectly logical reason to him liking me, is that I have nice friends. I love you Arthur dear, but your friends are jerks. Especially Kay. I bet you didn't even realise that they pick on Merlin every waking second you're not around." I bit my lip, remembering all the past experiences I had had with Kay. Personally I had always thought Arthur had sent them onto me, but even I knew that was unfair.

"What?" Arthur demanded. I cringed from my position on the stairway, almost feeling the anger radiating off of Arthur. Before the conversation could continue any further, I made my footsteps loud, going into the kitchen. They both looked over at me, eyes going wide. I smiled hastily, coming farther into the room. I grabbed a piece of toast, crunching my teeth into it. Arthur stared at me, as if judging if I had heard their conversations. I was easily going to play like I had not, but Morgana had other plans.

"Don't they Merlin?" she asked. My eyes went wide as I choked on my toast from the bluntness of her statement.

"Um," I started, my eyes flying to the ground. "I guess. I always figured it was just Arthur trying to get back at me for the first time we met." Arthur quickly glared at me, but it wasn't harsh, more astonished.

"You think I would beat you up when I wasn't around?" He asked incredulously. I nodded my head, throwing on a mask of imperviousness. My face was plane, not showing any of the doubt or fear I had.

"What the hell! Are you fuc-" Arthur started to go off but Morgana threw a hand over his mouth.

"Merlin eat your toast in the car. Arthur you're driving so grab the keys. We are leaving," She informed, as if it were a matter of fact. I nodded briskly, rushing towards the door. If she wanted to save, me I will gladly let a girl do the job. Arthur mumbled something inaudible, and grasped the car keys. WHile I was sitting down inside of the car, I saw Morgana and Arthur exit the car, talking in hushed tones. I could tell they didn't want to allow me to hear what they were say, so I did the obvious thing and enhanced my hearing with a little enchantment.

"You are over reacting Arthur how is he supposed to know your feelings. I mean, I know it's bloody obvious, but I'm your sister. I think I'm the only one who can tell the level of seriousness you mean when you act like you like him," Morgana pursued. They had stopped on the porch so they could finish their conversation outside of my ears.

"But I make it so obvious! How are you supposed to act with a person you are undeniab-" Arthur looked over at me in the car and locked eyes. Since my eyes still had a golden tinge, I knew he noticed it even from the distance. _Damn it_ , I thought. _How the hell can he tell I'm listening to him?_ I asked myself incredulous as he had abruptly change the direction of the sentence. "-ly annoyed with?" Morgana blinked, noticing the change in his tone. She looked towards the car, but I had taken the enchantment off in the nick of time. I opened the door open a sliver.

"Are you guys coming or are you just going to stand there?" I called. Morgana smiled, heading towards the car.

"We will talk later," she whispered, but I still caught it.

"Oh good, I did want to talk later," I said, loud enough to be made known. Morgana glared, but only for a second. They both climbed into the car, and Arthur pulled out of the long, gated driveway. We rode in silence at first, and so I stared out the window, the house flying by. The Pendragons lived in a rich neighborhood, going to a rich school, and surrounded by rich people. They were the definitions of dollopheads. That was what threw me off when I had first met Morgana. She was supposed to be a spoiled brat, but she cared. She cared about me, and the people of the lower classes, and she stood up for us probably more than was good or her.

"That's is Merlin, that's your future school," Morgana commented as Camelot High came into view. I drew in a breath as the castle of a school came into view. It was elegant, classy, everything that people could look forward to. It was horrible.

"Oh god," I gulped, worry written on my face. Arthur laughed, pulling into one of the closest parking lots. I pulled backpack closer, one of the few items I owned before the Pendragons.

"Don't look so freaked out, it's just high school," Arthur insured, climbing out. Kids streamed from the parking lot into the building. I huffed out an agitated sigh, following his example. I could feel multiple people staring me down, probably wondering why a kid like me just climbed out of Arthur's car. I shrunk into myself, wanting to rid myself of the prince of the school. I walked quickly, surprising the pair. Arthur quickened his pace, matching mine.

"Do you even know where your locker is?" He asked snarkily. I glared at him, hating the fact that he was right.

"And you do?" I countered. He smiled his winning charm and nodded.

"I know this school like the back of my hand. I can take you there," He offered.

"Fine."

"That wasn't very nice. I would like a please."

"No way in hell."

"Oh then I guess I'll just go to my locker."

"No, don't. Ok fine, please," I ground my teeth together. He smiled, and began to walk forward. I reluctantly followed.

I thought conversation couldn't hurt so I said, "What is your first cla-" I was shoved into a locker, my bag's contents fortunately staying inside. I looked around for the attacker to find it to be a girl. She instantly clung onto Arthur, pulling him along.

"Just another leech I saved you from kid brother," she said happily. Arthur looked at her confused as I rolled my eyes. I made my disappearance, too annoyed to care that I would have to find my own locker. Before I was out of earshot, I heard Arthur one last time.

"Sophia, stop." There was a pause where I guessed he looked around for me. "Let go, I have to get to locker 147 before Merlin." Ugh, why did he make this into a race? I took off to find the unknown location.

 **A/N SO I would like to say just a few things about my writing style. One, I don't have time to run through my writing so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Second, I realise fully that my characters are OOC, and TBH i'm perfectly fine with that. THis story is for my enjoyment and because I love to write. If you don't like it then you really don't have to read it, I just love to type on my own accord. I love it when you do read and review, I'm just saying I'm not changing the way I write so please be supportive ? thank**


	6. Chapter 6

I was fumbling my way through the halls reading the numbers. I followed them in what I believed was the right direction until ultimately having to turn around. There was no way that I could win this race, I had absolutely no clue where to go. I put my hands over my eyes exasperatedly while also allowing my magic to seek Arthur out. Unfortunately he was standing right in front of my supposed locker and I let the image fade now having the knowledge of how to get there. I trudged forward deciding if I had to go to my locker. In the end I continued on the same path not wanted to carry all the notebooks Mrs. Pendragon sent with me.

"Merlin you took so long it's like you didn't know how to get here," Arthur drawled with a smirk. I glowered at him ignoring him as I opened my locker very aware of how the female that had body checked me early was looking at me. She didn't seem amused and kept close to Arthur. Another girl came up to the blonde, smiling a soft smile.

"Morning Arthur, I'm sure you are glad to be back," she said in a teasing tone. I forcefully yanked my locker open and shoved everything that needed to be gone from my pack.

"Morning Mithian," he greeted while raising her hand to kiss her knuckles. She chuckled and for some reason that sight was like nails to a chalkboard. I shook that thought out of my mind quickly. Why did I care who Arthur kept close to him. I didn't. Obviously.

I started walking away when Mithian introduced herself and I gave a nod of acknowledgment before beginning a quicker pace away from them.

"Your class is this way Merlin," Arthur coughed to cover his laugh earning a larger glare from myself.

"Oh my goodness, you are the Merlin that Arthur speaks so highly of," Mithian gasped her smile widening. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm so happy you two are hanging out with each other, Arthur hadn't told me." That stopped me from walking further and I was frozen. Arthur talked about me? Well she didn't seem like she wanted to beat me up so maybe he wasn't spreading rumors. I visibly flinched at my own thought, almost concerned for how much I held against Arthur without confirmation of any facts.

"Ah, yeah, that's me then. The weird foster kid," I laughed awkward, rubbing the back of my neck in a nervous habit. Her smile turned even softer while Sophia's turned even harder.

"Arthy come on! I want to show you all the cool things I got over break, and show you my nails I just got new ones last week," Sophia urged, lightly tugging him towards their first class.

"Sorry Soph I gotta take Merlin to his first class, Dad's orders." Instantly she stomped her foot before storming away in a pout. Arthur let out a breath and seemed to relax causing Mithian to hit him on the shoulder.

"She's not that bad, she just doesn't know how friendships usually work," the girl defended.

"It's just so tiresome. Besides, as you can see, I have Merlin now and since we are obviously best friends we need to spend our time together." My grin turned to a grimace.

"Not best friends," I commented before heading in the new direction. I could practically feel Arthur rolling his eyes before him and his friend caught up.

"It's alright, friends is a good start."

"I would say I'm tolerating you."

"Oh you love me and you know it."

"Absolutely not."

"Absolu-" Arthur began to shoot back before Mithian burst out into giggles, trying to cover them with her petite hand. Arthur's eyes widened before narrowing. "What?" He demanded. I rolled his eyes at the defensive ton but relented out of curiosity.

"It's just you two. First you never talk and now you are bickering like married couple. It's endearing."

I made a gagging motion with my finger but Arthur seemed to preen at the comment.

"Listen can we just take the picture of us together and go our separate, your highness" I asked bowing slightly. When I looked up Arthur had his incredulous face back on while Mithian just seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Merlin do you realize I'm practically the king of this school? You should be grateful I'm spending my precious time with you."

"Yes I did, your majesty, and that's the exact reason that I wish to stay away from you. I don't need the attention and I certainly don't need this friendship. I'm sorry, I get that you aren't that bad of a guy, but I'm just here to get my education." I tugged my bag tighter, feeling my magic disagree with my words. Of course my magic likes Arthur, why wouldn't it.

"For some reason I seem think otherwise. As I may have mentioned before, everyone loves me, and I fail to believe that you could truly be any different." He seemed so sure of himself that I almost felt embarrassed for my attitude. I was also thankful that Mithian and given a little wave and left to another group of her friends.

"Fine. Show me to my class then."

"You don't get to boss me around, i'm the one in power here." I couldn't help myself I let a light tint of gold flood into my eyes and I saw Arthur's eyes widen a fraction. He let out a heartful chuckle and I blinked in momentery admiration.

"Let's get you to class Merlin." And we walked off down the hallway continuing our bickering. People stared a bit at someone like me acting so casual with Arthur, but I was used to the stares and didn't mind them so much with the blonde by my side. Friends? Ha, just maybe.

Okay so someone recently followed and Favorited this story and it brought back some good times so I'm back and really excited to start typing again. Characters are OOC which I apologize but that's just how I write. Shout out to satanssweetsibling for pointing out the mess that this was. I really dont know what happened but i hope this fixed it. if not, I will continue to work on it. I literally ran to my computer when I read your review so thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't have any classes with Arthur in the beginning of the day, but I had Gwen, Morgana, and Gwaine at a couple times. With four classes down and three to go, lunch was just beginning and I prayed that I would find Morgana and Gwen. The class I had before lunch I only had GWaine in and he had gone to hit on some girl before I had even left the room.

The noise in the lunch room filled my ears at an alarming rate as I opened the swinging cafeteria doors and I flinched as my magic seemed to snap deeper inside of me, not liking the crowdedness around me. I agreed and let my magic work a little to tone down the noise to my ears. I let my magic reach out, trying to find Morgana. Specifically her due to her having magic of her own which I suspect she doesn't actually know about. To my surprise my magic latched on quickly and I allowed my body to flow towards where I was being pulled. I stumbled on a forgotten milk carton and looked down to see what had betrayed me as I then ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I began putting on my cheerful smile that usually got me out of trouble.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't see me since everyone always stares," came back a honey like voice and I instantly tensed.

"Sorry Arthur I'll be out of your hair now," I apologized as I began to turn around, cursing my magic for leading me to the wrong person.

"Why of course not _Mer_ lin, I save you a seat right next to me," Arthur smirked. "Besides your only friends are at this table seeing as Gwen and Morgana leave the school to eat and Gwaine sits here. Don't worry my friends will love you." I wearily sat down, not trusting the others I saw, but to my fortune I didn't see Kay, the main benefactor to my summer torment. Arthur almost seem to notice what I was looking for and grimaced.

"Kay won't be eating here this year as long as he has a girlfriend to snog during lunch." I nodded relaxing more in my seat.

"So you are the Merlin Arthur complains about," a darker skinned, short hair, male spoke up with a chuckle.

"Only good things," a good looking, curly haired, tan male said. I looked him up and down discreetly, already judging him as the nicest one in the group.

"Arthur, are you gonna sit there and look annoyed the whole time or introduce me to the people you are forcing me to sit with?" I asked giving another one of my nice smiles to the people seated around the round table. All of them gave hearty laughs out of the surprise.

"I like him already," the tallest of the bunch commented.

"Thank god he hasn't been talking to you this whole summer or you would have killed him by now," Gwaine added in.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Merlin, here we have Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and as you are already quite acquainted with, Gwaine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I greet, taking their names to memory. I pulled the apple that I had snagged from the house this morning and began eating it when I saw Arthur watching me.

"What?" I accused defensively. He had the audacity to look affronted by my actions.

"Is that all you are going to eat? A mushy apple?"

"Uh, yeah, it's plenty for a lowly peasant like me."

"He we eat like knights Merlin, and I refuse to let your already boney body become worse will living under me. ALright boys pile in." I cocked my head to one side, already confused by the lingo as I saw all of Arthur's friends giving extra food they had to increase the size of the growing pile in the middle of the table.

"You can't expect me to eat all that, it's your guy's food you brought. I can't just take that from you," I began but was cut of my Arthur's 'you are a complete moron just take the damn food.' "Fine. Thank you for your generosity, and while I'm not some poor person charity case I accept this peace offering." I grabbed the offered items and opened a package of scooby doo fruit snacks to begin consuming. Everyone at the table was talking and I decided to just listen, not really having much to add in as I didn't do sports and I also did not know anyone at the school. I was startled from my thoughts as I felt Arthur's hand around my shoulder.

"Get off of me you oaf."

"Are you calling me fat?" Arthur complained, momentarily side tracked from what he was going to say. I rolled my eyes but ended up with a cheeky smile on my face.

"I believe it was just a couple of days ago that Ygraine told me to poke another hole in your belt. I could be mistaken, is there another Arthur at our house?" The hand that had been resting on my shoulder moved and swatted me on the back of my head. I went to rub the area giving him a narrowed glance.

"What was that for?"

"You know exactly what Merlin don't act like an idiot."

"Arthur, did your mum really have to poke another hole in your belt?" Leon, if I remembered correctly, asked trying to restrain his laughter. Arthur glared holding his breadstick as if it was a sword to Leons throat.

"You don't speak of this again. I am not fat and am probably the most desired man in this whole school."

"I don't know princess I think you might have some competition. I've heard talk of how cute your sidekick is throughout the day," Gwaine's voice then turned to a high pitch in mockery of the people comments, "Isn't he just dreamy. He's so innocent and his eyes are just so piercing." Gwaine laughed at his own amusement.

"I don't," I started with a blush very evident on my pale skin, but was cut off.

"Merlin here is very much gay," Arthur all but barked, keeping his smile on his face. "Poor girls they are going to be heartbroken, but I'm sure good old Gwaine will be there for a shoulder to cry on?"

"Damn princess aren't you protective," Gwaine chuckled, taking a large gulp of his water, his grin becoming more sloppy with it.

"Gwaine you are drinking that like you depend on it," Lancelot pointed out with a curious glance.

"Well," he leaned into the table speaking at a low whisper, "It's not just water my friend."

"Of course it's beer, why wouldn't it be," I laughed feeling comfortable in this situation. These kids weren't as bad as the ones Arthur had over often and for that I was grateful. I looked over at the person in question to find him in deep thought and tapped him with my foot. He jumped slightly, looking over to me and blushing a bit, at which I didn't know how to respond.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick," I said excusing myself to leave the room. I entered the bathroom and locked a stall behind me. I let my eyes turn gold as I allowed myself to enter Arthur's mind. I didn't know how I knew how, I guess my magic always knew what i wanted to, having to only learn some spells. I didn't use this much because it took so much energy to keep myself hidden, but with Arthur I didn't have to.

" _Why are you acting weird?_ " I asked him in his mind, feeling as though I was standing before him speaking to him.

" _Get out of my head moron."_ I snorted at the response before letting the spell loose not knowing why I was wanting to talk to Arthur more than I had to. Without the connection I felt like I was missing something. Imagine forgetting your phone at home when you are already an hour away, and that was it. God what had I gotten myself into.

I'm back with another chapter! It was fun and definitely a challenge to introduce all of these characters. Where should the gang go next for their weekend? thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day flew by even though I had Arthur in all of my classes after lunch. He loved introducing me to his friends in which commonly lasted until I inevitably said something below their humor. With the final bell ringing I raced to pack my bag, standing up and taking my first step to freedom when I was yanked back, falling on my bum in one quick movement.

"In the much of a rush to leave me Merlin?" Arthur teased, his hand still placed on my backpack. I rolled my eyes and began to stand up on my own until I was yanked back down again.

"You didn't answer his question elephant ears," Kay hissed, his hand now also on my backpack.

"It was a rhetorical question. And if that's too big of a word for you, it means it is not asked with an answer intended to be given. I understand if that's over head though, so no worries." I smirked at my reply sure in myself that he would understand most of what I just said.

"You bitch," Kay said, already moving to shove me over when Arthur cleared his throat noticeably.

"Takes one to know one," I muttered under my breath. Suddenly a golden hand rested in front of my view, offering help. I thoughtlessly took it to stand up and when I went to let go realized the grip was solid.

"Arthur let go," I muttered, knowing he was stronger and I would only win by magic.

"Nah, your hand is soft like a girl's," he teased while beginning to walk away with me in tow. I considered complaining more, I could cast a spell when we were far enough away, I could probably even just make a very large scene, but for some reason I kept my mouth shut. I let the warmth of his hand settle in mine as I slightly adjusted my grip into a more comfortable position. It was surprising nice, and I didn't notice when he loosened his hand into a normal grip. I looked around to realize we were outside and then looked to Arthur who had an award winning smirk on his face which almost looked to be used to cover up a blush. I tilted my head curiously before deciding to voice my thoughts.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, looking to see if anything funny was happening around. Arthur looked at me and just wiggled his eyebrows and I scrunched my nose in distaste of my ignorance.

"Oh my god why are you like this," Arthur said in a way that I didn't actually feel offended but rather complimented. My cheeks held a shade of pink now and I became even more confused. Thankfully we had just reached the car and Arthur reluctantly let my hand go before going to his side of the car. My hand felt cold, lacking something that had me like an unfinished puzzle. I hit my forehead, whispering words of discouragement to myself before I head a lovely sound. I stopped to look up and across the car, where Arthur was about to get in, was the chimes I had heard. But they were coming from Arthur, where a deep laugh was echoing in what was almost a bubble, separating us from the school. I couldn't help but stare before I blushed, yanking open the car door and shoving my self inside.

"What did you do to deserve such a beating," Arthur questioned as he climbed into the car. I refused to answer as I shook my head.

"Fine, fine,don't tell me," Arthur compromised, changing the subject. The whole car ride home was filled with random conversations, banter back and forth between us. I was almost glad Morgana went home with Gwen today. I let myself enjoy my time with Arthur, and before I knew it we were home and Arthur locked the car.

"I'm just saying, in that scenario, you could have turned Kay into a frog it would probably have been hilarious," Arthur rebuttaled as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat.

"Yes, and then I would be the biggest freak in the school and be made fun of. My dream come true."

"No one would make fun of you," He responded more serious than I had ever expected this conversation to go. I laughed half heartily.

"I'm sure they wouldn't make fun of you if Prince Arthur of Camelot High had magic, but the foster kid Merlin? Hate to break it but that would be too easy for them to pass up."

"I wouldn't allow them to," Arthur argued back already walking to the house like it was a finished decision.

"What do you mean 'you wouldn't allow them to," I followed, "I don't think you not participating would really stop any of them."

"Merlin, please don't make me spell out the obvious it doesn't flatter you." I glared at him until he sighed and turned back to look at me with the house door now open. "You are under my protection, as I made obvious today since I apparently failed to over the summer. If someone picks on you, I'm sure word has gotten around that people will have to deal with the Pendragons. And trust me, it won't be a good outcome for them." With that bomb of a statement he went inside, letting the door shut behind him and me standing there with my mouth slightly open. I felt a flutter arise in my chest and I smiled a little before wiping it off. I really shouldn't care that Arthur cared about me enough to protect me from the prats at school. But, I guess I have to admit that I did. I enjoyed today as a whole. I liked sitting with Arthur and his friends, I liked the classes we happened to share and I liked the car ride home. I especially appreciate how much he cared about me. I let my hands rise and my face fall in them. I couldn't. It was _Arthur_.

I maneuvered my phone out of my back pocket and went to my favorites. I had Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine, and Ygraine. I was about to call one when I sighed and added Arthur to that short list. Then I clicked on a name and dialed.

"Hello? Merlin?" a voice answered after the second ring.

"Hey I need some help. I think I am in over my head," I muttered, still standing outside the house, not daring to go in.

"Ask if it is drugs," Morgana added from somewhere in the background. Gwen sighed and he could practically hear her eye roll.

"Sweetie we are on speaker, he can hear you," Gwen replied.

"It's not drugs its," I paused, knowing if I said this I couldn't take it back very easily. Maybe I wouldn't go into detail, yeah, that way I could back out if I wanted to, "Arthur." I finished lamely.

"Isn't it always," Morgana stated exasperatedly sounding ready to hang up.

"Mer is he alright," Gwen said, taking a different approach.

"Can I come over there? I think you guys would love to hear what I have to say and I would rather not do it over the phone."

"Darling we aren't wasting gas and our alone time if it's something boring," Morgana said, though she did sound more intrigued. Merlin shook his head, letting a spell cover him so no one but the phone could hear him.

"I think…well…" I stuttered on what I wanted to say.

"Spit it out Merlin we won't judge," Gwen assured.

"I think I like like Arthur," I gushed before turning multiple shades of red. All I could hear was squeals and a high pitched, "We will be right over!" Maybe this was not his best choice.

Guys I got one person that favorited this story and I instantly typed up this chapter. I'm pathetic XD one person shows positive feedback and I right more. yeesh


End file.
